The present invention relates to metal forming dies and the like, and in particular to a modular spring retainer and associated method.
Metal forming dies, such as stamping dies and the like, are well known in the art. Progressive metal forming dies are unique, very sophisticated mechanisms which have multiple stations or progressions that are aligned longitudinally, and are designed to perform a specified operation at each station in a predetermined sequence to create a finished metal part. Progressive stamping dies are capable of forming complex metal parts at very high speeds, so as to minimize manufacturing costs.
Heretofore, the dies used in metal forming presses have typically been individually designed, one of a kind assemblies for a particular part, with each of the various components being handcrafted and custom mounted or fitted in an associated die set, which is in turn positioned in a stamping press. Not only are the punches and other forming tools in the die set individually designed and constructed, but the other parts of the die set, such as stock lifters, guides, end caps and keepers, cam returns, etc., are also custom designed, and installed in the die set. Current die making processes require carefully machined, precision holes and recesses in the die set for mounting the individual components, such that the same are quite labor intensive, and require substantial lead time to make, test and set up in a stamping press. Examples of prior art die spring assemblies which require precise machining to mount the same in an associated die plate are illustrated in FIG. 1. Such metal forming dies are therefore very expensive to design, manufacture and repair, or modify.
Consequently, a modular spring retainer of the type disclosed herein would be clearly advantageous in simplifying metal forming die constructions and reducing the cost in designing, manufacturing and repairing the same.